


Stay With Me?

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble of Cameron's POV about the "stay with me" incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

"Wait," 

His breathing halted at hearing her voice, slowly turning to face her with his confusion apparent as his brows furrowed beneath his glasses.

Sitting up in his bed and looking at him expectantly, she never looked more beautiful and the phrase she uttered was one he only ever dreamed he'd hear from her lips.

"Stay with me?"

He was as light as air and could have sworn that he was dreaming and he paused, not entirely confident that he had heard her correctly; he couldn't have. But he did and he knew that he did and that the words she spoke were real. 

"Sure." He answered timidly, watching as she scooted over, making room for him and climbing into his sheets beside her.

Sliding his glasses off of his face and setting them on the night stand, he was surprised once more when she cuddled into his side and released a small sigh.

If he thought he couldn't possibly fall for her more, he was an imbecile.  

Because laying with her head resting against his chest, breathing deeply and evenly and hearing his own heart beating steady as a drum, he thought to himself that this is how it could be every night.  


This is how it should be. 


End file.
